Doesn't need a title
by Neerp
Summary: Kimar is the elfin prince of Filar, Vetar is the demon prince of Urala, a wild idea and some interesting Mages send the two princes on a crazy adventure. Not the greatest thing I've ever done, but what the hell, it's fun! Boy on boy parings and swearing.


Neerp: Welcome to my longest fanfic to date! 10 chapters and going, I started wrighting it at school-

Rem: When she should have been studying...

Neerp: SILENCE! I feel that it stinks, but I had to get Kimar and Vetar out of my head... .... This is a story about two yuiy princes, one an elf, the other a demon, and their contreys are at war. Fun huh?

Rem: Claps

Neerp: Rem...

Rem: Am I in this one?

Neerp: ...ummm... Flips through pages of story Yepers!... What?

Rem: Disclamer...

Neerp: Oh... that.. ----o

**I don't own many of the characters in this story!**

My characters are:

Prince Kimar

Prince Vetar (Their names ryme!)

King Senta

King Hetel (My names suck!)

Princess Linn

Kentar (MAGE!)

Soll

Any other characters are not mine. Not clear enough...

**I don't own YYH, Inu, Ranma, DragonLance, ect!**

oh and one more thing, a guide for you!

(blah) Kimar's thoughts

((Blah)) Vetars thoughts

Blah other's thoughts

(Neerp note: Blah) Me

"Blah" Speach in common from DL

"'blah'" speach in Japanese

'Blah' speach in DL elfin

'blah' speach in demon

Neerp: Okay... on with the show!

Doesn't need a title

the adventerus adventures of Kimar and Vetar

Opening

In the world of Celin, there were four major kingdoms, the kingdom of the south, Filar, run by the elfs. The kingdom of the east, Urala, run by demons. The kingdom of the north, Linar, run by humans, and finaly, the kingdom of the west, Samun, run by Mages. The only prblem in this world was, South and East, Filar and Urala, were at war. It was a war that had lasted thousands of years. In a period of calm, the two young princes of these two kingdoms meet, while lost in the forest, years later, their paths may cross again, and change the corse of both of their beloved homes....

Filar

'Kimar.. KIMAR!' 'Huh?' 'Pay attention...' Kimar lifts his head from his desk. (I would if you would make the class more interesting...) The elfin prince began to daydream again. Daydream about what the world was like outside the walls of Filar. Filar was a beutifull kingdom, no doubt about that. Everthing in the city seemed to have a holy glow, There were three waterfalls, two smaller ones, then the large one inbetween them. The climit was always comfertable, with a tropical feel. But, after seventeen years of this, the blue-haired elf prince was getting restless. He wanted out of the kingdom, and out of being a prince. His father was so overprotective! Kimar wasn't aloud to leave the city. He sometimes walked around the city, looking at the shops. But eventually, that too, gets boreing.

At the moment, he sat in class, listening tho the mage his father highered, Kentar, talk about history. This mage was now bent over Kimar's desk, looking irratated. 'Kimar, why don't you take your lunch break now, and clear your head of the thoughts that are distracting you.' 'Yes sir'

Kimar gets his lunch and goes outside, into the cortyard, in his favoret tree. From here he could see the towers of Urala. (Urala, my mother died by your kings hand, but is what my father says true? Are you realy all barbarions?) He sighs. (If only I knew, what it is like to live there...)

Urala

((Damn I'm bored! There has to be something to fucking do areound here!)) The short demon prince jumped off of his bed. His short, spiky black hair brushes against the bed curtion. He turns and fixes the black sation sheets, and sighs. 'And people say princes don't clean up after themselfs.' He chucles to himself. 'well the nap didn't work' He looks around, then smirks. 'I know what I could do, but I have to time it right.' 'VETAR!' His fathers voice comes from down the hall. 'Comeing father' Vetar says in the harsh languge of the demons. The nineteen year old prince makes his way down the hall, stoping a moment to look out the window. The land of Urala wasn't that different from Filar in climit. It was on the other side of the Kilorus mountion range from it's enemy. The palace was the only large building in Urala, and had three large towers on it. The rest of the homes were made of wood or rock, and not very beutifull, unlike the polished granit and rose quratz homes and shops of Filar. Vetar often snuck away from his home to look at the elfin city. ((Stupid elfs and their danm pretty kingdom, and look at ours, so unattractive and annoying..)) He sighs once again, then continues down the hall.

'I want you to stay in the palace from now on Vetar,' King Hetel told his only son. 'It's safer that way.' 'You've got to be kidding me...' Vetar says. 'I can take care of myself father.' With that Vetar turns to leave the audiance room. 'As long as you are in this household, my rules apply,' the king says, as his son leaves the room. ((Then I'll leave..)) Was Vetar's final thought to his father.

When paths cross

'That damn boy ran off again!?' 'Yes sir, Vetar must have left after your meeting.' King Hetel sighs. This wasn't the first time his son had run off. Every time they found him. This time should go just the same.

Vetar smiles. ((The alarms..)) His father had discovered that he was missing. ((Filar? I'm this far already?)) This Shouldn't have surprised him, demons had the ability to run almost as fast, if not as fast as the speed of light. (Neerp note: Like Hiei) He lept up to one of the wall, one of his favoret spots, and stoped. There he say his favoret elf. The one he always watched from afar, Kimar, the prince. He sat in, what Vetar had found to be, his favoret tree. His light blue, sholder length hair blew in the light breeze. His beutifull green-blue eyes staired ahead, indicating that he was daydreaming. Vetar remebers the day when he first met, actualy the only time he met, the elfin prince. He, Vetar, was only five, while Kimar was three. They both ran away from home, and found eachother in the woods on the mountain. They played with eachother untill their fathers found them. ((Maybe I'll go talk to him this time...))

"Kimar!" The elfin prince jumps at the sound of the unfamilar voice. "Who's there!" A short, blacked haired boy lands on the branch in front of him. He wore black, apperently royal robes, and him hiar was spiked up. "I'm prince Vetar, of Urala." Kimar was stunned. He had a vage memory about the price, but it was so many years ago. (Neerp note: Lets say they have very good memory..k?) "I almost remember you.." Vetar snickers. "I remember you very well, Kimar.." Kimar blinks, "What do you want?" "Well I've been watching you, and want to know if you would like to go on a say.. adveture, or vacation?" (Is this guy for real?) "I'd love to!" "Good, then lets go!"

Neerp: Whell, there's chapter one, how'd I do? This is my first serious(ish) fic alone, so feedback would be nice, and it WILL have Anime characters in it, so just hold on! TTFN! (P.s there's another CLEARER version of this on MM, some things might have messed up on Fanfiction, If you have Questions, feel free to e-mail me, my e-mail is on my profile)


End file.
